3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
The commercialization of the 3GPP LTE (A) system is being recently accelerated. The LTE systems are spread more quickly as respond to users' demand for services that may support higher quality and higher capacity while ensuring mobility, as well as voice services. The LTE system provides for low transmission delay, high transmission rate and system capacity, and enhanced coverage.
To increase the capacity for the users' demand of services, increasing the bandwidth may be essential, a carrier aggregation (CA) technology or resource aggregation over intra-node carriers or inter-node carriers aiming at obtaining an effect, as if a logically wider band is used, by grouping a plurality of physically non-continuous bands in a frequency domain has been developed to effectively use fragmented small bands. Individual unit carriers grouped by carrier aggregation is known as a component carrier (CC). For inter-node resource aggregation, for each node, carrier group (CG) can be established where one CG can have multiple CCs. Each CC is defined by a single bandwidth and a center frequency.
Recently, in addition to carriers in licensed band, carriers in unlicensed band are also considered for carrier aggregation. In this case, a UE can be configured with zero or more carriers in licensed band and zero or more carriers in unlicensed band. Due to its nature of unlicensed band where the medium is shared by multiple devices and thus continuous transmission is not easily feasible, it is very natural to assume that discontinuous transmission from an eNB operating in unlicensed band. The inventions embodied in this application are applied to carriers in unlicensed band
A system in which data is transmitted and/or received in a broadband through a plurality of CCs is referred to as a multi-component carrier system (multi-CC system) or a CA environment. A system in which data is transmitted and/or received in a broadband through a plurality of CGs is referred to as a inter-node resource aggregation or dual connectivity environment. The multi-component carrier system and dual connectivity system perform both a narrow band and a broad band by using one or more carriers. For example, when an each carrier corresponds to a bandwidth of 20 MHz, a bandwidth of a maximum of 100 MHz may be supported by using five carriers.
Meanwhile, the usage of small cell is getting grown in many fields nowadays, such as pico cells, small cells under dual connectivity, etc. In these many cases, concerning synchronize between cells also become to be an issue.